


Castle Snowfall

by pomibeans



Category: mcyt
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomibeans/pseuds/pomibeans
Summary: Eret is the king of the Essempy and he’s also the father of three kids. He decides to take a break from the castle and take them to his childhood getaway in a small town called Lmanburg. Juggling king duties, friends and kids can be difficult but there isn’t any doubt in his mind it’s worth it.
Relationships: BadBoyHalo/Skeppy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Quackity/Schlatt
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Thanks-

Thank you in advance for any comments or support. I hope you enjoy this book and Au!

Disclaimers/rules I guess -

I love and want feedback on how to write better but please comment it on one of my other stories this story is just my comfort story that I just play around with :3

If anyone in this fanfic is uncomfortable with this kind of softy I can remove it 

Unless the character relations specifically state it’s a ship there isn’t any shipping in this because Eret doesn’t like shipping and many characters are children. Also due to this even the actual ships included will have no nsfw ya nasties. 

This is a Au don’t push ships or family dynamics on the people mentioned.

Some chapters might seem boring or whatever because a lot of this story will be very domestic so if you want action or angst stories I would suggest looking at my other books as that even the more dramatic parts will probably be more tame :3 

Fan art or inspired stories are pog as long as you link them to me.

Being out of character might be common due to A. Not knowing how they were as children or how children act B.might be Including characters I hardly know C. This is just a comfort thing so I’m not pushing myself as much as I might on other stories.


	2. Character relations so far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The character relationships I have already

Character relations- this chapter is in case people get confused but you can probably ignore it 

Eret- father of Niki, Fundy , Ranboo. King of the Essempy, Childhood friends with Wilbur and the rest of Lmanburg 25

Ranboo- Eret’s youngest son, enderman hybrid, friends with Tubbo and Tommy 7

Niki- Eret’s eldest, best friends with Puffy 10

Fundy- Eret’s middle child, biologically Wilbur’s but he doesn’t know and Wilbur couldn’t keep him, close friends with his brother 9

Wilbur- Philza’s son, Technoblade and Tommy’s brother, Sally’s lover , Fundy’s biological dad, Eret’s childhood friend and close friends with Schlatt 23. Musician and map cartographer for hire 

Sally- Wilbur’s girlfriend , Fundy’s mother. A sea captain almost never home.

Philza- professional explorer, adoptive father of Tommy, Techno and Wilbur 

Technoblade- Philza’s oldest, Wilbur’s twin, tournament runner

Tommy- Phil’s youngest, Tubbo’s best friend 9

Schlatt- Puffy and Tubbo’s dad , Quakity’s husband, mayor

Quackity- Owns a Inn, Schatt’s husband and father or Puffy and Tubbo

Puffy- Schlatt and Quckity’s oldest 11

Tubbo- To my’s best friend, Schlatt and Quackity’s youngest 9

Sam- Technician, babysits for friends a lot 

Karl- Sapnap’s fiancé , librarian 

Sapnap- Karl’s Fiancé, owns a grill

George- Tailor , dream’s boyfriend , close friends with Sapnap 

Dream- George’s boyfriend, tournament runner and sport’s captain , close with Sapnap

Bad- Owns a bakery with his boyfriend Skeppy, previously run by his older brother Vurb

Skeppy- owns a bakery with Bad

Antfrost - Merchant Red velvet’s husband 

Red- Merchant, Antfrost’s husband

Callahan - undecided feel free to suggest

Ponk- undecided feel free to suggest

Punz- Purple’s dad

Purpled- undecided feel free to suggest

Connor- undecided feel free to suggest

Also will include ocs because this isn’t enough for like a town


	3. Christmas Morning

The king of a grand nation stirred on Christmas Eve, stretching with a groan before letting his milky white eyes flutter open. The great king was met with a familiar face curiously waiting for him to stir. Within the walls of a large stone castle that was admired and viewed my millions of people the great and powerful king gave his son a sleepy greeting. The boy in question lit up seeing his father awake and made some sort of inhuman noise of excitement. Eret smiled as he sat up and pulled on his glasses   
“ good morning Ranboo, how are you today?”  
The half enderman child chirped in response , pulling himself up to follow his dad so that he could watch him brush through his fluffy brown hair and pull on a sweater. Eret lifts up their son and walks to the window to admire the soft white crystals drifting down and setting on the gardens below, reflecting the colorful lights dangling from the castle and the buildings beyond. The two watched the landscape slowly be painted with white until the sound of creaking from the room next to them caught their attention. Suddenly Ranboo wasn’t in the great king’s arms anymore he was in a bedroom decorated with plushies and flowers were a small fox boy was stirring in the dim light before jumping up with a toothy smile  
“ it’s Christmas!”  
The fluffy plush tail under the covers began to wag happily as his brother nodded. He pulled himself out of bed before scampering around   
“ Christmas Christmas Christmas”  
Ranboo smiled as he watched his older brother’s excitement before a groan reminded him that the sun was hardly risen and that Fundy had just waken up their older sister. The blind in question slid out of bed rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes just as the door swung open and Eret stepped in   
“ good morning !”  
He bent down as his most fluffy son ran twords him , jumping into his arms as eager for attention as always.  
“ dad it’s Christmas!”  
“ I know , I know”  
The child bounced in his arms excitedly   
“ Ranboo , Niki are you guys ready for breakfast “  
Ranboo nodded and followed as Niki took Eret’s hand and the family started to head to the kitchen taking note of the smell of cinnamon and ginger wafting from the large glass table , already set and filled with servants and their loved ones. Every single person greeted the royal family before they all ate and opened the many many gifts


	4. Arrival in L’manburg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eret takes the kids to his childhood get away

A family of four made their way onto a bus, three young children sitting around their father. The four were bundled in sweaters to protect from the bitter cold , soft greens , yellows and browns decorating their figures. No one would guess that the humble family was the royal family trying to take a break from the busy lives they lead. 

Ranboo made a small sound , almost like purring as he felt a hand gently ruffle his fluffy brown hair, carefully avoiding the two small horns growing in. Eret smiled to himself , glancing out the window and at the fluffy snow going past before looking back at his children. Ranboo was on his leg nuzzled into his chest, Niki was sketching something on a pad while leaning into his arm and Fundy was standing on the seat beside him watching the world go by in interest.

With a creak the bus pulled to a stop. Eret gathered his children and stepped off into a small town he visited when he was small. The Christmas lights still shining even after the day had passed danced in their eyes .  
“ Were are we?”  
Niki asked gently , adjusting her puffy jacket to shield her art from the cold flakes drifting down.  
“ we are somewhere I would go as a kid after Christmas every year, a small town known as L’manburg”

“ L’manburg?”  
Fundy began to look around , his fox like ears flopping to the side as he did. The town was made of wood and decorated with lights and striped cloths. Their footsteps lightly echoed as they stepped onto a platform overlooking a small icey lake below the entirety of the town.

A young man stepped out of one of the houses , wearing a bright yellow sweater and with fluffy brown hair   
“ Eret! Good to see you man “  
He waved over , glancing at the children and letting his gaze rest on Fundy for a few moments longer than the other two.   
“ Phil and Techno are out on another adventure so you guys are stuck with just me and my little brother”  
Eret nodded as his childhood friend began to busy himself with making some hot chocolate for the kids before having to head out to work.  
“Sounds just fine”

“ what do you say guys? Want to go explore or start settling in?”  
Ranboo made a noise to signal his tiredness while Fundy excitedly bounced about , wanting to look around while Niki mearly shrugged.  
“ how about we get settled-“  
“ awww no fair! “  
Eret gently held a hand up to Fundy’s mouth  
“ and then Ranboo and Niki can stay behind and rest and I can show you around”  
The fox boy stared at Eret with a calculating expression trying to decide if it was fair or not, Ranboo nodded and Niki smiled softly  
“ that sounds good to me”  
“ that would mean you’d have to watch Ranboo you ok with that ?”  
Once the blond nodded Fundy sighed in compliance   
“ ok fine”  
“ pog pog pog”  
Eret slid his hand under a vase he knew very well to find a key and unlock the door to show his children to a small room at the end of a hall . The room was decorated in flamingos and flags of every color. A bunk bed with a king sized lower bunk stood in the center. Eret reminisced on the times he would spend with the Minecraft family while dusting everything off and listening to his kids unpack, discussing the room under hushed breaths.

Once the room was ready to be occupied again the king wished his oldest and youngest a good rest before scooping his middle child off the ground with a giggle and leaving the large but cozy home.   
“ so what do you want to see Fundy?”  
The small boy thought for a moment   
“ is there ice cream?”  
Eret laughed  
“ fundy dear it’s snowing outside “  
“ that doesn’t answer the question”  
“ no fundy there isn’t any ice cream this time or year”  
Fundy let out a soft wine that made Eret sigh , defeated   
“ I do know a bakery that has a cooler of premade snow cones though”  
Two fluffy orange ears flicked up and two bright eyes looked up at eret as fundy grabbed his face with a wagging tail  
“ can we?!”  
Eret sighed  
“ sure”

The two bakers were alerted of the entrance of the two individuals by a soft chime and a low chuckle. Eret struggled to keep his son from falling as he climbed up his chest and onto his shoulders before wiping the fog off of his sunglasses. Once he could see again and the exited tail wagging against his back assured him that Fundy had found a spot to sit Eret walked to the counter , waving at the familiar young men.  
“ hello gentlemen ”  
“ heya Eret! “  
“ Hey Eret! What can we get you?”  
Eret sighed and met the eyes of the curious demon boy  
“ do you sell those snow cones your older brother did ?”  
He felt the fox tail begin to wag harder as the young couple exchanged a look  
“ it’s so cold though-“  
“ we do!”

The demon boy was interrupted before the other went running back to grab them. The two remaining adults exasperated sigh.  
“ anything else?”  
“ how about some pumpkin bread for the two at home”  
“ can do”  
The demon boy turned to shout back to his partner   
“Skeppy grab a loaf of pumpkin bread too!”  
“ Got it!”  
Bad smiled before taking Eret’s generous payment , without complaints despite his expressing due to knowing Eret would insist. 

The boy with fluffy black hair came back out holding two snow cones half blue raspberry half tiger’s blood , a loaf of pumpkin bread and a ginger snap cookie sticking out of his mouth. He hummed through his treat as he handed Eret what he bought before turning to meet Bad’s insulted expression.  
“ Skeppy you muffin head stop eating those!”  
“ but baaaaddddd they’re so good!”  
“ they are for sale Skeppy ! I made you your own batch yesterday !”  
“ I already ate those”  
“ What?! Already ate them?! Skeppy ! Oh no don’t you dare go get another one!”  
Eret laughed as he left the bakery , enjoying the happy hum as his son stared at the snow cones resting in the king’s hands. Eret eventually came to a bench overlooking the mountains with a music box nestled underneath it and brushed the snow off before sitting down and helping his son sit next to him. Fundy hummed happily beside him taking a few licks and tasting it before deciding it was safe to dive into. Eret felt his face redden as he slowly ate his , feeling cold spread everywhere from the inside and out but enjoying the bonding time . He knew that fundy needed this kind of special attention sometimes and even if they both came back freezing it was worth the joy in the boy’s eyes, the warmth of love contrasting with the bitter white snow outside


	5. Meeting More townsfolk

A great king awoke with a soft chuckle as his kids’ lack of using the top bunk of their room was made apparent by the weight of three other figures and their voices came from on top of his chest.  
“ Good morning guys”  
As soon as he made his awoken presense known all three kids were dragging him out of bed, their eagerness to get up most likely being from how light it was outside. 

The four royal members adorned no crowns or robes only soft purple sweaters and sweats to protect from the soft snowfall. Eret felt a freedom he had been missing the past five years as he waved to people he didn’t realize he missed so much. They dropped by the bakery for some warm bagels before heading up to a overgrown crane on the top of the hill , black metal warming even in the snow. After helping his children climb onto the top Eret joined them in a morning picnic watching the members of the town starting their days. 

“ Hey man!”  
“ long time no see!”  
The man in question turned with a smile to the pair approaching them.  
“ Hello Sapnap, Karl “  
“ hello!”  
Eret giggled as Niki turned and politely waved were as Ranboo pressed closer into him and Fundy scrambled to stop himself from sliding off after jumping up to see the new comers.  
“ would you like to join us up here?”  
“ us?”  
“ Yeah I brought the kiddos this time”  
“ oh for sure then!”  
The king patiently waited as Sapnap struggled to pull Karl up.  
“ Hello, this is Niki Ranboo and -“  
“ I’m fundy!”  
Both boys laughed at the enthusiasm   
“ well I’m Karl and this is my fiancé-“  
“ I’m obviously Sapnap, the coolest man you guys will ever meet “  
“ what the honk? I thought you were the hottest and I was the coolest !”  
“ na man you’re the cutest , I’m the hottest and coolest !”  
Karl playfully shoved Sapnap who slid off, landing in the snow with a Yelp  
“ what the fu- Honk was that for?!”  
The younger boy flushed as the royal family giggled as his now snow covered form. 

After catching up with the pair Eret and the kids took leave , Eret allowing a curios Niki to lead the way. Niki paused when she spotted a group of kids, specifically the girl who waved at her.  
“ Dad who are they?”  
“ oh! Of course , come on let’s go over”  
“ Hey Tommy, Tubbo! You watching them today puffy ? “  
The younger girl laughed   
“ yeah , I was hoping to look for winter flowers though-“  
“ there are flowers in the winter here?!”  
“ yeah!”  
Eret smiled knowingly when Niki looked up at him  
“ Puffy how would you feel about going flowey hunting with Niki while I watch the little gremlins-“  
“ I am not little , we don’t even need watching!”  
“ Tommy you know your brother would kill me if I left you alone-”  
“ that would be great ! Could you keep them alive for a hour?”  
“ as long as you keep Niki alive for me “  
He ruffled the blond hair on her head playfully  
“ she’s a trouble maker “  
She stuck her young out at him before the girls rush off leaving Eret to watch Ranboo and Fundy quickly integrating themselves into Tommy and Tubbo’s games.


	6. Sick

The king of a nation once again wakes up in a small winter town and becomes aware of a abnormal heat across his body and groans. His whole body is sore and shivering yet burning to the touch and he knows that must mean the great and mighty king is undeniably sick. It didn’t take long for his kids to notice, a small enderman hybrid teleported to his dad’s side , staring at him with searching eyes , letting Eret know that visually he wasn’t in great shape.

“ good morning Ranboo “

The hybrid in question lets out a chirp as his hair is ruffled tiredly and presses his own hands onto his dad’s face. Eret lets his cold hands rest on his face, feeling himself relax slightly before the enderman was gone and a weight added to the bunk above him. Soon the bed is creaking as Fundy and Niki exit thier bedding and walk over to 

“ is it true? are you really sick?!”

Eret nods , reaching out a hand to his fox son, who holds it while cautiously watching his face.

“ you’re so warm “

Niki more expertly checks his temperature and nods

“ I’m going to go see if Will has medicine .”

Eret chuckles watching Niki rush off in a hurry not worried about her getting into trouble. He awaits her answer while shifting to let Ranboo snuggle up against him his colder body temperature finally being a relief rather than a worry. Fundy watches as he’s also invited but he’s already decided what he’s going to do to help

“ no thanks I’m going to check on Niki”

“ alright, be careful “

Fundy smiled to himself as he turns the opposite direction of Will and Tommy’s room and the kitchen, pulling on his black boots and bright blue coat. As quietly as possible he opens the door and walks out into the snow dusted town. 

Niki returns with a small cup of water and a pill, Wilbur following close behind

“ hey man, you feeling alright Niki tells me you’ve gotten ill?”

Eret nods , petting his already asleep son before taking the pills out of his daughter’s hands

“ yeah afraid so “

“ anything I can do?”

“ probably not, except maybe watch Fundy for me if your not working “

Wilbur’s enegery almost I deathly drops a bit 

“ I’m afraid I do, Tommy even has to come with me today... though you know ice love to”

“ speaking of Fundy were is he?”

Niki was always the most observant and as she slid into bed with her dad and sibling of course she notices her absent brother.

“ he went to go find you , Wil do you have time to send him back before you go”

“ sure “

Fundy felt giddy as he jumped from rock to rock lining the path from the house to the rest of the town. He felt strong and independent as snow crunched under his boots. Proudly he found the bakery all on his own, not even aware of his sick sad frantically searching a house for him while Wilbur forgets about the time and runs around town. He giggled as a bell announces his entrance and pulls himself onto a stool , waiting with a wagging tail until Skeppy comes and greets him

“Oh? Fundy right ? What can I get you?”

“ Dad’s sick and to hot I wanted to bring him one of those ice creams he got me here “

“ ice creams? Oh the Snow cones !”

He pulls two out from a box in the back and hands them over with a wink

“ and don’t tell bad but you can have them for free”

He winks at the awestruck fox before helping him down 

“ you know how to get home?”

“ uh -“

Right before Fundy answers the bell rings again and Wilbur steps in 

“ Skeppy have you seen- Fundy!”

Seeing Wilbur rush over and pick up the fox Skeppy sighed, ruffling the hair of the boy 

“ you didn’t tell me you were a runaway , tell me next time I can keep this prick off ya”

“ You would never ,Skeppy “

“ I would”

“ Wait until I tell Bad you offered to kidnapped the son of the king “

“ oh come on ! That’s not fair!”

After Fundy explained and Wilbur messaged Eret that he found the. Wilbur carried him home 

“ don’t wander off again , k kid?”

“ fine”

Fundy proudly walked into the room Eret was sitting on the bed with his other kids, he and gotten the ice cream all by himself 

“ Dad!”

“Fundy! Were were you ?!”

Fundy did his best to not let the negative reaction squash his confidence 

“ I got you ice cream to cool you down !”

Eret let the argument drop for now, he was tired beyond reason and besides if said his kids all doing things to make him feel better didn’t melt his heart he would be the biggest liar in the world.


	7. Raincoat ( unrelated plot)

Not the same plot or story as the rest but still a similar Au so I’m posting it here -   
( also made art of this one that can be found on @icedpomibeans on insta)

Ranboo was used to being on his own , it’s something he had adjusted to quickly the last three months. He scampered through the forest , soft grass against his feet and morning dew stinging the hybrid’s skin. Droplets fall from the trees above on to the yellow raincoat wrapped around his small form. The air smelled of the lush forest and it honestly felt familiar even if it was nothing like the end that used to be his home. Birds called to each other in the trees above as the Ranboo searched for berries or some other food to eat.

Eret let himself breath in the crisp air of the morning , stepping out of his cabin with his daughter and son close behind. He let out a chuckle as his fox hybrid son ran ahead of him into the woods with a laughs , running circles around his father and older sister with a grin as the sounds of the forest and the dew on his fur fed his inner fox.   
“ Dad!”  
“ yes fundy?”  
“ Dad look !”  
Be turned in time to see his son burst through a bush , leaves sticking in his hair and a flower in his hands. The flower was soft and . It had round blue and pink petals with white stripes and it reminded Eret of one of the flags hung up around their home in the city.   
“ Good find Fundy! Do you want me to put it in your hair like I did with Niki when she found that purple one she liked so much?”  
The boy eagerly nodded but as Eret reached down he was stopped by a gentle hand on his arm  
“ wait, can I try?”  
“ of course Niki!”  
Fundy’s plush tail whipped happily through the air as the stem was tangled into his hair.  
“ what do you guys think about going and getting fresh berries for our syrup today?”  
After a positive response from both children they headed out. 

After a few hours the sun had arisen and the thrio were heading back, Fundy still running about while Niki sorted through their findings while secure in Eret’s arm’s. Fundy let out a fox-like chirp as he ran ahead , energized by the woods around him. This time he heard something chirp curiously back, but it was less of a familiar sound. His ears twisted in the direction of the noise , giving Eret enough warning to ready himself to follow, before Fundy was racing off in the direction. Leaves russled as the fox-boy ran through bushes and trees before bursting into a clearing and skidding to a stop. Listening to the rush of a river and staring into a pair of red and green eyes. 

Ranboo jumped in surprise and fell over , making sure not to fall into a puddle or the river when a young boy a big older than him burst into his clearing. Without any caution the boy walked right over to the young enderman and kneeled down , staring at him intently before seeming him his new friend.  
“ Hi! I’m fundy, who are you?”  
Ranboo watched the bushy tail thump against the grass and relaxed a bit , slowly getting up and looking the boy patiently waiting for a answer up and down .  
“ I’m Ranboo”  
The tail wagged even faster   
“ Hi!”  
Suddenly a soft paw gripped Ranboo’s arm and they were running towards a tall demon hybrid slowly walking in their direction , a human girl holding a basket of berries in her arms.  
“ Dad! Dad! Look what I found this time!”  
“ oh?”  
Cautiously Ranboo watched Eret gently place down Niki , brushing off her skirt for her before bending down to get a better look at Ranboo.   
“ Hello, what is your name”  
“ they said it was Ranboo!”  
Eret nodded at his son, now bothering his sister about eating the berries earlier.  
“ were are you from ?”  
“ .... the end”  
They blinked in surprise before smiling again  
“ the end? How did you get here “  
“ my dad brought me here.... “  
Oh, he hoped his kid didn’t just kidnap someone   
“ and were is he?”  
“ the end ... I wasn’t allowed to stay with him or my mom “  
Eret hummed thoughtfully before picking the enderman hybrid up gently , taking note of the water burns on his legs and feet and already feeling the fatherly protectiveness his other children shared grow within him.  
“ how about you come stay with us then? Stay dry and get something to eat.”  
“.... you sure ? “  
Eret nodded with a smile , glancing at Fundy who’s ears perked up and who’s tail was wagging again and Niki who nodded with a wave   
“Besides it seems like your siblings are already pretty attached “  
Ranboo thought before smiling   
“ ok”


	8. Grass

Ranboo was having fun playing chase with his older brother when suddenly the small enderborn stopped in his tracks and felt his eyes land on a patch of land with a sprout poking out from green grass that contrasted with the snow on the tree above it and the ground surrounding it. Ranboo stared at it for a few moments longer before walking over and trying to grab the small chunk of root filled dirt and felt a wave a joy as he lifted it up with ease. He ran around the tree a few times chirping happily with his prize , tail whipping back and forth in pure joy and wonder before spying Eret reading on a bench. 

Eret was just reading a book he had brought while sitting on a bench , hearing Fundy and Ranboo play in the snow while Niki drew puffy and Wilbur watched Tommy and Tubbo nearby . Snow drifts down around him and a few buildings away Bad’s giggling can be heard every time the door opens to let their dog in or out. He’s glad his kids are enjoying L’manburg, gives them a much needed break from being royal and gives them a few months to just be a kid. It was one of the main things keeping him sane. He looks up at the sound of very pleased enderman chirps and sees Ranboo running over with a big grin and eyes sparkling with innocent joy.

“ hello Ranboo what do you have for me today?”

Sometimes Ranboo would pick up rocks and flowers and give them to him but this was the most exited he’s seen him before.  
With a few more very enderman chirps his son shows off a almost completely cubed chunk of dirt with a small sprout. Eret puts down his book and takes the block , surprised with how clean a root filled chunk of dirt could be. As soon as he grabbed it Ranboo’s already wagging tail started going so fast that Eret could hardly see it and his eyes shone with more pride than the shy enderman had ever had before. 

“ this is for me?”

Ranboo nods with vigor beaming with sharp teeth before running off chirping happily. Eret blinks in surprise before allowing a fond smile to appear on his face, he sets the plant on the bench and knocks on Antfrost’s shop door.

“ oh ! Hey Eret glad to see you , come on in”

“Hey ant’ do you or Red have any glass plant pots, preferably cubed?”

“ sure do , only specific but I’ll only be a moment “

The transaction doesn’t take much time and soon Eret is back at the bench where Ranboo is staring at the grass as if daring it it move.

“ hey ‘boo can I see that ?”

Ranboo nods and watches in great interest as the dirt is placed in the glass box but once he figures out what Eret is doing his tail starts flicking happily again.  
He runs off to find grass that’s not in the snow for Wilbur too after giving his dad a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short and sweet because I’ve been focusing on some Racoon Theseus and a new Skephalo book. It’s based off my favorite thing in the smp


End file.
